pokesmogonfandomcom-20200213-history
Veemon
Veemon Type: Dragon Tiers: NFE Abilities: Blaze: Boosts fire type moves by 50%, when HP drops to 1/3. 40 65 35 70 55 45 'Overview' Veemon is one of those Pokemon that can do everything, but do it in only an average way - it is pretty difficult to predict what it is going to do next, but once you have it figured out, Veemon tends to die quickly. It is an amazing mixed attacker, with useful STAB, however has no real chance to actually hurt any true foes. Veemon has a poor speed, so it is likely to die, even though it's defenses aren't horrible, but aren't good either. It has an amazing movepool, but can only carry 4 moves at a time, so don't expect it to be the best. It can beat almost any Pokemon in LC, and the thing is it has the access to Dragon Dance, but will normally die before it can use it. If Veemon hits an opponent, it will murder it, but if it gets hit, it'll die. All in all, Veemon is a decent Pokemon with some promise, but don't expect him to outperform the more commonly used Pokemon anytime soon. Dragon Dance Evs: 252 attack, 252 speed Item: Life Orb. Nature: Adamant/Jolly Dragon Dance Dragon Claw/Outrage Slash/Vee - Headbutt Fire Punch This is Veemon's main form of attacking, since Veemon only has access to one stat boosting move. Dragon Claw is his main form of offense, and should 2HKO any Pokemon in LC after 2 dragon dances, making Veemon a good choice. Outrage is even more powerful, and will OHKO any Pokeon after 2 dragon dances, however you will confuse yourself, and with that many boosts in psychical attack, you might kill yourself. Fire Punch is to counter the annoying ice types, and the steel types that resists his STAB, slash is just for critical hits, or use Vee - Headbutt for flinches. Special Attacker Evs: 252 Sp. atk, 252 speed Item: Choice Specs. Nature: Modest/Timid Dragon Pulse Flamethrower/Fire Blast Draco Meteor Thunderbolt Veemon has better special attack compared to psychical attack, so this is a good choice. With Choice Specs it'll have 393 special attack, if it's nature is Modest, so thanks to that it can start doing a lot of powerful sweeps. With this combo Draco Meteor can OHKO any Pokemon that doesn't resist it, but then Veemon would be considered useless. Dragon Pulse might be your main form of attacking, and the choice between Flamethrower and Fire Blast is that Fire Blast is more powerful, but less accurate, both are really important for good sweeps. Thunderbolt is to counter flying types with good special defense. Mixed Attacker Evs: 130 attack, 122 special attack, 252 speed Item: Life Orb. Nature: Rash/Naughty Dragon Claw Dragon Pulse Draco Meteor Fire Punch/Flamethrower Veemon has good attack power in both categories, unlike the other starters. This choice is definitely recommended. Here's how this strategy works. First use one Draco Meteor, which will cause a lot of damage to lots of opponents, then use the psychical attacking areas, and hit your opponents with Dragon Claw. It's recommended that you use Fire Punch rather than Flamethrower, but your choice really. Other Options Veemon isn't resisted by many types, however being super effective against a type with relative sarcity, Veemon has no way to fully abuse it's STAB. That's why Fire type moves are always recommended, while you can teach it electric type moves to counter flying types, and even water types, since water types carry ice type moves to KO Veemon. Thunder Punch is more recommended compared to Thunderbolt, because water and flying types have lower psychical defense. Checks and Counters With only one type that resists Veemon's STAB, which can easily countered, and having 4 great resistances, Veemon is harder to take down with common moves. However, any moves Veemon that doesn't resist will take a lot damage off of him. Gotsumon is a great way to counter Veemon, since it has amazing psychical defenses, and can take special attacks pretty well too. He can then 2HKO Veemon with Rock Slide. Armadillomon is also a great counter to Veemon, as he can take any of Veemon's attacks, then OHKO it with Earthquake, after Veemon has taken Stealth Rock damage. Guilmon and Agumon can both OHKO Veemon after one dragon dance.